


[Art] Progeny

by SasTMK (OutOfLuck)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Digital Art, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Loki, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, baby bump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfLuck/pseuds/SasTMK
Summary: A lot of races are pregnant for a very long time compared to human pregnancies. But with a long pregnancy, the first few months are crucial, it leaves them very vulnerable and weak, sadly a lot miscarry. So when Loki notices that Tony knocked him up, he’s not saying anything about it, rather wants to see if he gets through these critical months first.Tony on the other hand is a constant bundle of worry, Loki is sick all the time, having regular fainting spells that freak him out, Loki even got so weak that the last time Thor hit him playfully on his shoulder it actually got him to stumble and show bruises for a few days, when it normally wouldn’t even move him one inch. Tony was sure Loki was so ill that he will die on him soon, and he couldn’t take that, couldn't even endure the thought, he just can't, so he clings to Loki, doing everything for Loki so he can rest, hoping against all hope that he will recover. Well, imagine his surprise when he wakes up one day to Loki grinning happily and telling him he's pregnant and likely to carry to term now.Good thing that a pregnancy that long, years in fact, gives Tony at least enough time to wrap his head around it and honestly like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Frostiron Reversebang 2017
> 
> I was still experimenting with the art style of how to draw them here, I think it's my thing to try very different styles in this fandom, I kinda think it fits, so I might just never settle into a specific style with these two, haha. I also struggled a bit with that picture, dunno if it was because of the mpreg, but yeah, was still fun to do this, I'm weird enough to draw mpreg anyway, hope some can enjoy this!
> 
> Thanks to the author for being so amazing to give this a try and surely write something amazing, but due to personal reasons the story will be up later, please check back in about a week or so, story link will be added as soon as it is up!

[](http://imgur.com/Tpce23y)


End file.
